


[完结]夏夜（TCB）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 大黄蜂, 惊天雷, 惊蜂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]夏夜（TCB）

他把他当朋友。他也把他当朋友。  
偶尔联系，偶尔见面。  
他们不是同一种人，虽然骨子里是同样的固执和坚持。  
太过于相像，不知是不是好事。  
所以最初真的只是想着——就这样也好——而已。

“这次又是因为什么来找我呢？”惊天雷坐在桌子前，手里的笔不停地写着，他的剧本只写了一半，而约好要给玛丽莎看的日期则是明天。  
大黄蜂躺在沙发上，享受着巴斯特的尾巴在他下巴处扫来扫去。  
好痒啊。大黄蜂咯咯地笑起来，伸手给好姑娘挠了挠痒。巴斯特玩得更带劲了。  
“因为什么？没原因我就不能了吗？”小黄人逗弄着巴斯特。  
惊天雷抬头看了看沙发上那个小小的身影。  
“随便。”  
两个人都不再说话，直到美丽的姑娘敲门进来。“我来了惊天雷，你好大黄蜂。猜到你今天会在，所以我特意准备了一个比较大的能量蛋糕，两个塞伯坦人也足够吃。”  
“蛋糕？”惊天雷推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，那是他看了电视剧之后特意让玛丽莎帮他定做的，没有度数，只为做做样子。  
“别告诉我说你不知道自己下流水线的日子。”玛丽莎一副“拜托你自己的生日你都不记得了吗”的表情。  
惊天雷终于明白大黄蜂今天为什么会来了。  
“我还以为你今天只是来看巴斯特。”  
“当然了，巴斯特最可爱。”大黄蜂嘟着嘴亲了亲巴斯特。好姑娘兴奋地围着他直打滚。“你看，她也喜欢我。”  
惊天雷不愿意承认他还比不上一条小狗，虽然他也很爱巴斯特。  
“啪”的一声，一块能量鲜奶油抹在了他的面甲上。大黄蜂用他沾满奶油的手抱起巴斯特，然后指着它说：“她干的。”  
巴斯特开心地汪汪表示赞同。  
“哦，去你流水线的。”惊天雷发现自己的嘴角不由自主地向上翘起来。他顺手把半块蛋糕扣到了大黄蜂的面甲上，小黄人顿时变成了小奶人。  
“不公平！我只拿了那么一小块，你却拿这么大拍我！”大黄蜂抗议。  
“你承认刚才是你拍我了？”惊天雷忍着笑。  
“你这个狡猾的涡轮狐狸！”大黄蜂不甘示弱地拿起一块更大的蛋糕，一鼓作气抹在惊天雷的座舱上。  
“喂！”惊天雷也毫不示弱，他的杰作足以涂遍小黄人整个胸甲。  
直到玛丽莎再也忍不住冲他们大吼：“你们两个几岁了！”  
两个人这才停了下来，看着彼此身上的作品，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
玛丽莎抱着巴斯特说：“蛋糕全抹你们身上了，请问现在该怎么吃？”  
这是个好问题。  
托救护车和警车的福，大黄蜂已经很久没吃过甜食了。  
惊天雷在地球上，能量块是稀有物，能量奶油蛋糕就更别提了。  
让玛丽莎再去做一个蛋糕显然不现实。  
惊天雷认真地思考了一下，然后食指从自己胸甲上挑下来一小块奶油，放进嘴里舔了舔。“好吃。”  
大黄蜂也从胸甲上挑了一块奶油尝了尝。“味道不错。”  
玛丽莎看得目瞪口呆：“真是败给你们俩了……不过大黄蜂，你干嘛不从自己胸甲上拿着吃？”

夜幕点缀着星星挂在窗边，巴斯特趴在自己的小窝里安静地睡着，偶尔发出几声轻哼。  
大黄蜂趴在沙发上看着惊天雷写作的身影。他的小腿翘着一晃一晃。  
“TC你在写什么？”  
“小说。一个地球男性和他的前女友的故事。”  
“是爱情小说吗？”  
“是的。”  
“能给我读读吗？”  
惊天雷想拒绝，他还要赶稿子。但是看到小黄人的光学镜头，谁能拒绝呢？  
“……安迪的心里扑通扑通直跳，他不知道梅会怎么回答他。毕竟他们已经分开了太久，久到钟表停止了转动，久到姑娘等出了白发。他用颤抖的手打开信封，心爱的姑娘的面庞再一次出现在他眼前。  
“亲爱的安迪，很高兴收到你的信。但是真的抱歉，我已经和罗米欧在一起了，他对我很好。  
“安迪看着信，感觉一阵天旋地转……”  
“不对TC，停停停，你是说姑娘拒绝了他吗？”大黄蜂打断了惊天雷。  
“她以为他在战场上死了，所以另嫁他人。毕竟人类的生命很短，他们不可能等一个人超过十年的。”惊天雷对大黄蜂解释说。“十年，大概相当于我们的三百万年。”  
“我想不会的。”大黄蜂看着惊天雷说。“你有没有尝试过等待着谁？”  
惊天雷摇了摇头。  
“我曾经等过一个家伙，我等他的回复，等了几百万年。可我始终没有等到。”  
惊天雷的火种忽然停跳了一拍。  
“他是我最好的朋友，也帮了我很多，虽然我们最初并不在一个阵营，但是他是一个值得结交的朋友，他和那些其他的家伙，都不一样。”  
“你在等他什么？等他答复加入汽车人吗？”惊天雷轻声问。  
大黄蜂轻快地笑起来：“当然，难道我还在等待他对我告白吗？”

“仙女座。”大黄蜂一屁股坐在草地上，指着天上那颗亮闪闪的星。  
“那是天琴座。”惊天雷也随着他坐下，指正大黄蜂的错误。  
“那个一定是巨蟹座！”大黄蜂不服气。  
“错，天鹰座。”惊天雷毫不留情。  
“摩羯座！”  
“天鹅座。”  
“室女座！”  
“狮子座。”  
“金牛座！”  
“天蝎座。”  
大黄蜂气鼓鼓地捶了惊天雷一下，惊天雷本能地一躲，原本坐在旁边的大黄蜂失去了支撑，哎哟一声向后栽倒过去。惊天雷手疾眼快地拉住他，顺势往自己这边一带，小黄人落到了他的怀里。  
月光照映在一蓝一黄两个年轻的机体身上，暗蓝的夜空垂挂着星星点点，圆盘的月光倒映着草地上的虫鸣，天穹轮转，星河斗映。他们的夜晚，他们的争吵，统统铭刻在这一天的记忆里，无可替代。  
他们肩靠着肩坐在一起，大黄蜂望着夜空，头雕歪着靠向旁边的小飞机。他轻声说：“TC，地球真好。”  
惊天雷淡淡地笑了笑：“要不你跟我住在这儿？”  
“可以么？”大黄蜂有点兴奋地转过身来。“真的可以？”  
“有什么不可以的。”惊天雷拍了拍大黄蜂的小尖角，有零零散散的萤火虫飞在他们身边。  
大黄蜂又低下头。“我开玩笑的。”  
惊天雷抬起头看向夜空：“我也开玩笑的。”  
他们坐在草地上，两只手撑在身后。仿佛不经意的，惊天雷的右手覆着大黄蜂的左手，带着温度的手指交叉在大黄蜂的指间。大黄蜂侧头靠在他的肩上，寂静的夜里，仿佛听到身边的小跑车平稳均匀的置换声。夜风吹过，远传传来悠扬的歌谣，从遥远的天边传入了他们的中间。  
惊天雷低头看着大黄蜂熟睡的面庞。  
小黄人并不经常来找他。看到他的睡颜就更少了。  
大黄蜂几乎是无条件地信任他，甚至有点依赖他。而他却把这种感情分得很清。  
惊天雷清楚地知道，理性和感性的区别在哪里。  
就像他喜欢地球文学，也经常写小说，甚至还被玛丽莎夸奖过。但是他知道，自己终究会回到塞伯坦。  
当然喜欢这个小家伙，也曾经想过挽留他。可是惊天雷知道，那不可能。  
自己对大黄蜂的这种感情一旦挑明，只会成为他今后在塞伯坦的负担。  
无论如何不能伤害到大黄蜂。  
这个小家伙，很脆弱。  
但是他并不柔弱。  
更不懦弱。  
惊天雷沉浸在自己的遐思里，重重地叹了口气。他用手指温柔地抚摸着大黄蜂的面甲，最后终于落在那对金属唇上。柔软的双唇，在惊天雷的手指下愈发舒展，吐着温和的气息。  
惊天雷把手指放在自己的唇间。

那个萤火虫飞舞的夏天的夜晚，也许可以发生很多事的夏天的夜晚，最终什么都没有发生。不过惊天雷并没有为此感到有多么遗憾。  
那是他做出的选择，也是他做出的选择。  
惊天雷始终认为，这是他和大黄蜂相遇的漫长岁月里，做出的最不后悔的决定。  
因为他始终认为，大黄蜂会突然出现在他的沙发上，趴在那里，逗弄着他的好姑娘。  
一如他离开前的那个夜晚。


End file.
